Un nouveau dieu à l'Olympe
by La petite folle sympa
Summary: Je suis nul en résumé juste un indice: Un nouveau dieu à l'Olympe
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde, voici ma première FIC (et sûrement pas la dernière) alors soyez indulgent ! Si vous êtes Anglais vous aurez parfois des fautes (ou enfin je pense) car je suis française. Ça se passe après Le Dernier Olympien mais Léo et Piper sont arrivés à la Colonie des Sang-Mélés, par contre pas de Jason en vu (ou pas pour l'instant)

Bon, on se retrouve en bas et BONNE FIC.

Percy entra en trombe dans son bungalows. Il était paniqué. Pourquoi il avait dit à Dionysos d'aller se faire voir ? En même temps il avait quand même ses raisons Dionysos l'avait encore menacé de le transformé en dauphins. N'empêche que sa réaction avait été disproportionné. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Chiron entra. Percy savait pertinemment ce qui lui pendait au nez.

« Percy, je suis là pour te dire que tu es viré de la colonie. C'est la première fois que ça nous arrives et je suis moi-même étonné que Dionysos t'es infligé une telle punition et...

-Mais taisez-vous à la fin. Vous ne comprenez pas que il vous dirige tous comme des pions. Je vais faire ma valise et partir pour l'Olympe.

-Mais Percy et ta mère...

-Je l'appellerai, au moins de l'Olympe c'est pas interdit, cracha Percy en lui jetant un regard lourd de reproche, maintenant partez je dois faire mes valises. »

Sur ces mots il tourna le dos au vieux centaure, qui semblait complètement dérouté. La porte claqua et Percy se retrouva seul.

Annabeth pénétra dans le bungalows sombre. À l'évidence elle avait pleuré. Elle courut se réfugier dans les bras de son petit ami. Percy une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu vas me manquer, sanglota Annabeth.

-T''inquiète pas je les persuaderez pour que tu viennes me voir.

-Qui devras tu persuadais ? Ta mère et Paul ?

-Euh non pas exactement, plutôt les dieux de l'Olympe. Je pars les rejoindre.

-Quoi mais pourquoi ? »

Percy rougit et ne savait comment répondre sans qu'Annabeth ne laisse éclater sa colère.

« Eh bien tu te souviens de la proposition que m'avais fait les Olympiens ?

-Oui, celle de devenir un dieu.

-J'ai contacté mon père et il m'a dit que la proposition tenais toujours. Donc je l'ai accepté. »

Annabeth se défit de Percy, recula de quelques pas, l'observa, se rua vers lui et le roua de coups.

Percy fut surpris et tomba à la renverse. Il se releva rapidement et maîtrisa Annabeth. Le fils du dieu de la mer lui tendit une bouteille d'eau.

« Pourquoi t'es tu énervée ? »

Annabeth fondit en larmes et lui répondit :

« Ce que tu n'as pas pensé en voulant devenir dieu c'est que je pourrais jamais me marier avec toi et je ne pourrais plus jamais te revoir.

-Mais tu pourrais pas demandé à ta mère de devenir une déesse ? Il avait dit ça sans réfléchir.

-Mais non Cervelle d'Algues ce privilège n'est accordé qu'au héros.

-Dès mon arrivé à l'Olympe je ferai en sorte que soit tu puisses venir me voir et que je puisses me marier, soit que tu deviennes une déesse.

Je te le promets »

Annabeth embrassa Percy, puis il l'a pris dans ses bras et ils restèrent comme ça pendant des heures.

Désoler que ce soit un peu court, je ferai en sorte que les autres soit plus long. Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Les commentaires m'ont beaucoup aidé pour écrire la suite.

Mionep89 : Je sais il y peu de mots mais j'essaierai dans mettre plus dans le chapitre 3. Et le chapitre 2 doit être déjà un peu mieux.

Rose-Eliade : Merci, j'espere que la suite te plaira autant. Et j'adore ton image de profil.

Jj nouveau : T'inquéte pas il y aura de la romance mais quand même un peu de drame et d'action pour pimenter l'histoire.

Coucou tout le monde j'espère que votre semaine de cours c'est bien passé. Moi j'étais à un voyage scolaire en Allemagne. J'ai raté une semaine de cours. Bon, bref. Je vous l'ai peut être pas dit mais je poste ma FIC tout les samedis. Le blabla normal et après ça commence.

Ça se passe après Le Dernier Olympien Nico est là avec sa sœur Bianca qui n'est pas morte (ou du moins dans ma FIC) Léo et Piper sont arrivés à la Colonie des Sangs-mêlés, par contre pas de Jason en vu (ou pas pour l'instant)

Bon, on se retrouve en bas et BONNE FIC.

À L'OLYMPE TOUTES LES REQUÊTES SONT PERMISES

Percy était partit depuis une semaine déjà et tout le camp semblait morose. Annabeth, elle était effondrée de plus que Percy ne l'avait toujours appelé.

En haut à l'Olympe Percy n'était pas encore devenu un dieu mais la cérémonie allée commencer dans moins d'une heure. Le jeune dieu entra dans la salle du trône pour demander à son oncle Zeus une requête.

« Oncle, puis-je vous demandez une chose ?

-Parle mon enfant, je verrai ce que je peux faire pour toi.

-Eh bien à la colonie des Sangs-mêlés j'avais une petite amie... Mais vu que je vais devenir un dieu je ne pourrais plus jamais la voir. Et donc je me demandais si elle pourrait pas devenir une déesse comme ça nous nous marierons.

-Comment s'appelle cette jeune personne ?

Annabeth Chase-, fille d'Athéna.

-Eh bien moi j'accepte. Mais il faut demander l'avis d'Athéna. »

Sur ces mots il appela Athéna. Percy avait un peu peur de la réaction d'Athéna. Il était le fils de Poséidon. Athéna et son père étaient les pires ennemis du monde. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Athéna entra. Elle portait son chiton et une chouette était perché sur son épaule. Ses cheveux descendait en cascade sur son dos. Ses yeux gris étaient menaçants.

« Vous m'avez appelé père, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Ce jeune homme aime votre fille mais vu qu'il va devenir dieu il ne pourrait plus lui parler. Il se demandait si on pourrait en faire une déesse. Moi j'ai répondu oui. Mais vu que c'est votre fille c'est vous qui devait décidé. Alors ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je vous dirais la réponse avant que la cérémonie commence.

-D'accord. »

Sur ces mots Athéna partit. Zeus se tourna vers moi.

« Maintenant va trouvé ton amie et dit lui que Zeus est d'accord et que sa mère réfléchit.

\- Pas de souci.

-Je t'accorde 30 minutes. Après il faut que tu te prépares pour la cérémonie. »

Percy partit trouver Hermès. Ce dernier l'amena à la Colonie et lui dit qu'il viendrait le chercher dans 30 minutes sur la plage. À peine arrivait au camp, Percy courut vers le bungalows des Athéna. Ne trouvons personne. Il alla à l'arène. Tout les pensionnaires étaient là. Apparemment c'était un combat d'épée. Quand il reconnut les deux adversaires. Il vit que Clarisse LaRue se battait contre Annabeth. Percy hésita attendait il la fin du combat ou courrait il s'interposait entre les deux combattantes. Percy décida de prendre la deuxième option. Il courut et asséna Turbulence. Les épées des deux adversaires s'entrechoquèrent et tombèrent par terre. Annabeth dégaina son poignard et s'apprêtait à sauté sur l'inconnu lorsqu'elle reconnut ce sourire moqueur. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Voilà c'est la fin du deuxième chapitre. À la semaine prochaine. Et ne soyez pas trop regardant sur les fautes.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre que vous avez promis. Pour tout vous expliquer. Et aussi peut-être commencez le chapitre 3. Donc je reprens mon histoire de chapitre à la bourre.

En ce moment je n'ai plus de temps pour moi il faut que je révise mes contrôles, m'occupe de mon chat, aille voir mon petit copain donc je ne peux pas vous écrire de chapitre et encore d'en postez. Mais je termine les cours le 12 juin onc après j'aurai le temps de vous écrire le chapitre, je pourrais avoir un rythme plus rapide (je pense un tout les 2 jours). Veuillez donc m'excuser de ne pas vous voir prévenu avant. Et bien sur je vais partir en vacances, mais il se peut que parfois je n'ai pas de wi-fi donc je ferai tout mon possible pour envoyer mon histoire. Mais si malheureusement je n'ai rien du tout je posterai un avis pour vous prévenir que mes chapitres auront du retard.

Le début du chapitre 3 pour pas trop vous décevoir.

Merci pour les commentaires.

: Moi non plus je ne savais pas quelle décision allé prendre Athéna à la fin du chapitre 2.

mione.p89: Ça me fait plaisir que tu suives ma FIC avec autant d'attention. Et merci pour tes conseils.

jj-nouveau: Mais bien sur que c'est possible d'en faire un plus long. Lui doit déjà être mieux et si tu n'est pas content poste un commentaire pour m'en faire part.

Tous les pensionnaires les regardaient. Percy prit la mains d'Annabeth et partit en direction de la plage. Malgré la réponse positive de Zeus, Percy affichait une mine sombre. Ils s'assirent dans le sable.

Annabeth demanda d'une voix fluette :

"Alors ?

-Zeus est d'accord mais ta mère ne donnera une réponse qu'au moment de la cérémonie.

-Alors pourquoi tu affiche une tête aussi sombre ?

-Je pense que ta mère ne va pas être d'accord.

-Je suis sa fille préféré il n'y a pas de raison quelle veuille mon malheur, sur ces mots Annabeth se lova contre Percy."

Et en marmonant elle ajouta :

"Tu n'a pas à t'inquéter Zeus est d'accord c'est le roi des Dieux."

Un coup de tonnere retentit.

Percy qui ne s'inquétait plus, porta Annabeth jusqu'au ponton et la lança dans l'eau. Quand celle-ci remontit à la surface, ses yeux était plus sombre qu'une tempête. Elle sortit et se jetta sur Percy. Ils roulèrent dans le sable. Et s'embrassèrent passionement.

Hermès mit fin à ce moment de charme.

"Percy est partit pour une nouvelle vie, espèrons que je puissent le rejoindre" pensa profodèment Annabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà, voilà les chapitres que vous attendiez tous.

"Percy est partit pour une nouvelle vie, espèrons que je puissent le rejoindre" pensa profodèment Annabeth.

À l'Olympe la cérémonie allait débuté. Tout les dieux attendaient le verdic d'Athéna concernant sa fille Annabeth qui allait devenir une déesse ou pas. les dieux avaient revétus leurs tenus d'apparat. Aphodite portait un chiton couleur rose pâle, un colier en or et une colombe était perché sur son épaule. À cotê d'elle se trouvait son mari Héphaistos, lui aussi portait un chiton (enfaite pratiquement tout les dieux en portait un) couleur feu et tenait dans sa main un bout de ferraille qui tortillait dans tous les sens. de l'autre cotê d'Aphrodite se tenait Arès. Ce dernier portait une tenue de combat soullié de sang comme si il venait de terminé un combat (ce qui était problement le cas) à cotê de lui se tenait un énorme chien. À l'autre bout de la salle Artémis et Appolon etaient entrain de se chamaillés. Artémis, les cheveux d'argent retenu en chignon, le chiton gris clair, l'arc et le carquois dans le dos, une biche se tenait prés d'elle, était menacante pourtant son "petit frère" affichait un sourire radieu. Appolon lui avait adopté une tenue plus décontracté, il portait bien sur un chiton gris mais plus foncé que celui de sa soeur mais aussi un arc dans le dos, une lyre dans la main et un loup était assic à cotê de és du trône de Zeus se trouvait Démeter, Perséphone et Hadès qui étaient en grande discussion. Démeter portant un chiton couleur blé tenait dans sa main un calathos remplit de fruit et de céréales en toutes sortes, calait dans un rebord de son chiton se trouvait une petite tourterrelle. Hadès tout en noir avec son casque d'invisibilité sous le bras, semblait être pour une fois d'accord avec Démé éphone, sa femme elle était dans un chiton couleur printemps et avait glissé des fleurs dans sa cheveure blonde. Hermès semblait attendre quelqu'un, lui aussi était revétu pour l'événement. Il portait un chiton vert sombre, avait au pied ses chaussures volantes et tenait son caducé. Hestia contemplait le feu dans l'atre sans bouger d'un cil. Sa robe changait tout le temps de couleur, et un voile transparant sur la tête. Dionysos ne faisait évidement pas partit de la cérémonie. Zeus et Héra allaient arriver. Athéna était encore dans sa éidon se préparait avec son fils Percy.

"Que faire si Athéna dit non, père ? s'interrogea Percy

-He bien il faudra que tu vives ta vie sans ta petite amie.

-Et toi n'est tu pas contre notre union ?

-Si bien sur. Que mon fils unique soit amoureux de la fille préféré de mon ennemie jurée. C'est un comble. Mais si mon fils est heureux alors moi aussi, rajouta Poséidon en souriant.

-Allons-y maintenant."

Percy fit son entré, dans un chiton vert d'eau sombre, dans la salle et toute l'assemblée se tut. Poséidon le suivait de près. Tout les dieux s'assirent à leurs trônes. Tous sauf Hestia qui s'assit en tailleur devant l'atre. Zeus et Héra firent leurs entrés, montérent directement sur leurs trônes tout les regards se braquèrent vers Percy.

Athéna rentra dans la salle. Zeus fut le seul à se tourner vers elle mais quand il lui parla tous se retournèrent.

"As-tu choisi la décision pour ta fille ? demanda Zeus

-Oui, père je l'ai prise.

-Alors quelle était-elle ?

-Non.

-Non ?

-NON.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cc tout le monde. Vous savez ce que ça fait de se faire privé pendant 2 mois d'ordinateur et de téléphone portable. Moi je viens d'y passer. Et je peux vous dire que ça fait mal. Et en plus mon chat vient de mourir empoisonné. Alors en ce moment je suis pas vraiment en forme et écrire ce chapitre est pour moi un effort surhumain. **_

_**J'en était au chapitre 4, à la fin. Je reprends au dernières phrases. **_

"As-tu choisi la décision pour ta fille ? demanda Zeus

-Oui, père je l'ai prise. 

-Alors quelle était-elle ? 

-Non. 

-Non ? 

-NON."

Tous les dieux se regardèrent et commencèrent a parlaient. Le brouhaha dans la salle était indescriptible. Tout le monde était en colère sauf un : Arès. Pourquoi ? On ne le savait pas et on le serai sûrement jamais.

Aphrodite était la plus énervé elle avait tout essayé pour convaincre Athéna mais cette dernière n'avait pas fléchi une seule fois pendant tout le discours d'Aphrodite. Poséidon malgré qu'il n'aimait pas trop Annabeth, se sentait révolté. Percy essayé de se contenir pour le mieux. Mais on voyait des larmes perlés de ses yeux.

"Allons, allons nous devons continuer la cérémonie mais j'ai une question a demandé à Athéna, dit Zeus,

pourquoi as tu refusé que ta fille devienne une déesse ?

-Je ne puis expliqué ma décision mais elle est prise et elle est irrévocable.

-D'accord, continuons la cérémonie."

Quand Zeus se retourna pour que Percy s'avance. Il n'y avait personne. Percy était partit.

Annabeth était au bord de l'eau quand elle vit Percy apparaître a cote d'elle. Il était en pleur Annabeth ne lui avait même pas demandé ce qui se passait qu'elle était en pleur elle aussi.

Tous les dieux cherchaient Percy. Hermès partit voir à la colonie des sang mêlé quand il vu les deux jeunes gens pleurant dans les bras de l'autre il nu pas le courage d'intervenir.

Quand Hermès rentrât à l'Olympe il se souvenu des images qu'il avait vu 5 min plus tôt. Quand on lui demanda si il avait vu Annabeth ou Percy. Il répondit par la négative. Tout les dieux furent surpris. Hermès avait le "flair" pour trouver les objets ou les personnes.

"Hermès n'ayant rien trouvé, nous ne pouvons plus continuer la cérémonie. Je propose donc que vous rentriez chez vous, je chercherais mon fils et je vous préviendrez dès que je l'aurais retrouvé.

À la colonie tout le monde avait appris la mauvaise nouvelle tout le monde étaient affecté meme Clarisse.

Deux pensionnaires un peu plus jeunes que les autres (nommés Nathaniel et son frère Nathanel fils de Morphée) ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais se doutait qu'on avait fait du mal à Annabeth. Ils adoraient Annabeth c'était elle qui les avait accueilli à la colonie. Nathaniel et Nathanel étaient arrivés depuis 2 semaines. Ils avaient 10 et 5 ans, Nathanel était le plus jeune. Ils se rapprochèrent de Annabeth. Et se demandèrent qui était le jeune homme qui tenait la main de leur protectrice. Nathanel tira la manche d'Annabeth. Alors c'est à ce moment la quelle les remarqua. Elle se retourna vers eux. et Percy entraîné par le brusque mouvement d'Annabeth se retrouva par terre les deux frère étaient morts de rire. Percy se releva et fit comme si de rein n'était.


End file.
